I Will Always Love You
by daisymeadowss
Summary: "They're engaged. You just can't believe you've lost - you've lost your own game and now the prize is not yours. He's someone else's. Hers." Stefan/Katherine. oneshot.


_I Will Always Love You_

So this is what happens when I'm sick and can't get Whitney Houston's_ "I Will Always Love You"_ out of my head.

It's very different from my previous stories. It's in Kat's POV, but in 2nd POV. (Never did that before, thought I'd give it a try.) And the writing style is also different. Because it was more effective this way ;)

The words in_** italic/bold**_ are the lyrics.

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. Not the song, the characters or the show.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If I should stay I would only be in your way<em>**

**_So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way_**

They're engaged.

You find it hard to believe. You just can't believe you've lost - you've lost your own game and now the prize is not yours. He's someone else's._ Hers._

She likes to flaunt it in your face, flashing off her beautiful engagement ring - the one that's supposed to be _yours_ - whenever the opportunity rises, talking about the wedding _constantly_, smiling brightly like she has absolutely no care in the world. Yes, she loves this. She loves to rub it in that you've lost and she's won - you and her are not that different after all. (But were you ever?)

(You notice that someone else - _Damon_ - is suffering from this as much as you are, but what do you care about his pain when you can't even handle your own?)

He can't even look at you these days. He knows how much he's hurting you but he doesn't put an end to it. He just looks away. Because it's easier. _(It's not.)_

You can't stand this anymore. The game is over, you've lost and there's nothing else left for you in this little _pathetic_ town. You're beginning to feel suffocated here and you know you need to leave before you choke.

They're engaged.

_Stefan and Elena._

_Always, always_ Stefan and Elena. Not Stefan and Katherine. _Never_ Stefan and Katherine. (It should be _always_.)

So you decide to leave. That's the right thing to do. You're only standing in his way now.

But you know that no matter what you'll be thinking of him every minute of every day.

**_Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me_**

**_So goodbye, please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you you need_**

You can't stand the memories invading you wherever you go. This is where his and yours story started, played out and ended. You were hoping for a better ending, but you should've known by now that girls like you _never_ get a happy ending. It just steels your resolve further. _You're going._

When you tell him you're leaving he does many things. First he's just listening to your quiet admission, your logical reasons and he tries to be understanding. But it's hard. Then he begs you not to go, asks you to stay and you almost do. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? But then you remember. _They're engaged. You've lost. You need to go._ So you decline his offer.

Then he kisses you, just out of the blue, and when you push him away because it's _wrong _- but it feels _right_ - he tells you he's sorry. _He's sorry. Too little, too late,_ you think to yourself, but you don't say anything, you just nod. As one last desperate attempt to make you stay he tells you he needs you but you just shake your head.

"You don't need me," you tell him. "You _want_ me but you _don't_ need me. You need _Elena_." Because she is the safer choice. Because with her it's easy and with you it's just a whole new level of difficulty. And he's afraid of that. He'll _always_ be afraid of what you have and you know that even if you stay, nothing will ever change.

So you turn around to leave but you look back one more time and you tell him you love him. _And you always will._

And you swear you can hear him say back the words as you're leaving the house.

You leave and this is the end of it. It's really over now.

**_I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of_**

**_And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love_**

They're married now.

It's been over a century since you last saw him and it still feels like yesterday. (You later hear from someone that they got married the day you left town. They just eloped. You don't know what to make of that - was he trying to forget you by rushing into the marriage? Did it work? Whatever his reason was, you know it had something to do with you. That should make you feel better but it doesn't.)

You can't believe a century has passed by, you think to yourself as you're standing on the exact same spot where you left him all those years ago. You're all alone in the house - it still belongs to the Salvatore family but they've long ago moved out. Stefan and Elena bought their own little house after their wedding, ready for their new life together, and it wasn't long before Damon left too. He,_ like you_, had nothing else left to stay for. (Maybe you should find him, you muse briefly. You do have a lot in common - you were both abandoned by the one you loved more than anything, just to name one - and he was always a good lay. And maybe you will. That is, of course, if he isn't dead yet. Somehow you wouldn't be surprised to find out he is.)

The house is abandoned now. So many things ties you it, so many important moments happened here, and now it's just old and dusty and _abandoned_. It makes you sad. It makes you melancholic. (The house represents your failed relationship with Stefan, you realize. It had it its great moments and golden days but now it's just burned out. And no matter what, it will always mean _everything_ for you.)

You feel something in your chest, an emotion that you haven't felt in over a century. _Acceptance._

You're finally beginning to accept that what's happened has happened and you can't change that. You could never change that because it was always supposed to happen like this. Yours is a _tragic, tragic_ story and it would just loose its magic if it turned out great. It wasn't supposed to.

You'll never forget him, no. And you'll _never ever_ stop loving him. But you've made your peace now. And maybe in another life... maybe in another life you are together. In a life where no monsters and no vampires and no Klaus exist, in a life where you're happy and normal and _together_.

_Goodbye, my love,_ you think as you take off your bracelet quickly before you chicken out and change your mind. _May you have everything you've ever wanted, may you find happiness._

And with that you step into the light.

**_And I will always love you_**

And you will always, _always_ love him.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this today, just a moment ago, so i know it's real short. But I think I like it that it's short.<strong>

**Btw, for those of you who didn't get it, yes, Katherine did die in the end. When she stepped into the light, she burned since she didn't have her bracelet on. So this is twice now that I've killed off Katherine. But it felt like an appropriate end. And seriously, don't you just love Katherine angst? I know I love writing ti! :D  
><strong>

**So what do you think? Should I make more song fics? Do you like this writing style? Or is it complete shit?  
><strong>


End file.
